Wolf With the Red Roses
by Warden Commander Oxford
Summary: Beast Boy finally asks Raven out, but does she accept? My first one shot shall we see how it goes? Also let me know what you thought please. And if you guys really like it and want it turned into a full blown TT fic leem know in the comments and I'll get on it.


**A/N So I was listening to this awesome song and it gave me the idea for a BBxRea fic. I've been wanting to do one since I found ot about this site and after reading so many awesome ones I decided to give it a go and came up with this. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>He stalked the dark halls on all fours as his eyes glowed in the night. His ears alert, and nose smelled all as he gripped the bouquet of roses tighter in his jaw as he paced to her door. He knew she was on the other side, just by her sweet scent that she gave off. Sitting on his hind legs he scratched at the door hoping to get her attention.<p>

~~XXX~~

Raven's eyes snapped open from meditating on her bed, someone was at the door, and by the emotions flying off the person she could already tell who it was, "Great, Beast Boy…" she sighed irritably as she made her way to the door.

_Why hasn't he asked if he could come in or called my name?_ She wondered as she walked to her door. Once at it however she felt something akin to anticipation for what lay on the other side of the door, but why she didn't know. Opening the door a crack she looked down to see the changeling holding a bouquet of red roses in his jaws, for her. _T-they're for me?_ She was shocked. _Told you BB liked us,_ happy chimed in as Raven continued to keep her face emotionless. Still looking at the green one she didn't know, but was rather perplexed when he set the roses down at her doorstep then trotted off. Watching him leave she was even more confused than ever. _Okay, was that weird? I mean what is going on?_ Letting the matter go for now she peaked her head outside her door scanning the hall to make sure no one saw and picked up the roses, to which there was a card attached. Piqued with curiosity she opened the card and in surprisingly delicate handwriting was a note from Beast Boy.

_**Rea- I mean Raven, I don't know how to ask in person, so I'm going to do this really lame and stupid thing where I just give you flowers and this stupid note because it's hard for me to like talk to you and stuff, so would you like to...um...dammit I can't even ask her on a piece of paper!? Anyway ignore that last part about asking, wait no, ugh this is hard. Would you like to go out with me? I made dinner and it's on the roof and stuff, and this way if you don't show up it won't suck as much.**_

_**-Gar Logan**_

Placing the card and flowers on her dresser she didn't know what to think, so a trip to Nevermore was required. Taking the lotus position on her bed as before she closed her eyes and chanted her mantra until she felt the overwhelming sense of happiness from the place she were in. Opening her eyes she found herself to be in Happy's domain in her mind, "Wonderful," she said to no one as she made her way out wondering where her emotion was.

"And yet I can't help but agree," one of Raven's emotions stated as she got closer to voices along the trail that led to an almost coliseum like meeting place.

"Come on I want a go at him. He's no longer that green bean he used to be, and as he grows so does his-"

"Lust!" Raven shouted as she saw the dark red cape of her emotion talking with Knowledge, Happy, and another she didn't recognize. The four turned her way with smiles that belonged on a four year old trying to get out of something terrible they did, "What's going on here, and who is this?" she demanded gesturing to the almost similar colored cape and leotard of raven, but a much brighter version of the purple she wore.

"Me darling?" she said sweetly while pointing to herself, "I'm Love."

Raven's eyes bulged out from her skull as her mind ran in overdrive processing what her emotion just announced herself as, "Bu-but I don't-"

Love placed a finger over Raven's mouth silencing her, "Don't give me that Rea, you know you like him a lot, it's not enough to call it love. _**YET**_. But you do like him and that's why I'm here."

Swiping Love's hand from her mouth she glared at the four, "And Knowledge what are you doing with them?" She questioned the sanest one of her emotions though she was now highly reconsidering it.

The yellow cloaked emotion went unfazed as she pushed her thin framed glasses back up her nose and looked Raven directly in the eye, "Because these three are right, and you need to go up to that roof and have dinner with Beast Boy, if you don't I'm sure Lust here would be happy to do it for you," she deadpanned as Raven's eyes grew in inches and Lust licked her lips seductively.

~~XXX~~

Gar waited patiently in the night hoping that the most beautiful girl in the entire world walk through those elevator doors and eat with him, but it was growing less likely as time passed on. The lit candle on the table for two was slowly dying as was his hope, but it wasn't out yet so maybe there was time, however the food was growing cold even under their covers, and clouds began to cover the sky and full moon as he dangled his feet over the edge while resting his chin in his hands. _If she's not here in five more minutes I guess that's it._ He decided since he didn't want to hurt himself any further.

Five minutes had passed and gone, so with Raven a no show the changeling sighed as he stood up and cleaned up the table and food putting it all back on the cart he brought it up with. Wheeling it over to the lift he was surprised when the doors opened without him even pressing the button, "Wha-" he began to question, but was interrupted by Raven.

"Beast Boy?"

"R-Rea?" his eyes lit up like the fourth of July.

Though he was happy she inspected the cart before her. It held everything he promised on the card, but it was all packed up, "I- I thought we were going to eat, or did-did you decide otherwise?" she asked with downcast eyes.

Seeing her face he smiled at her, "N-no I just thought you weren't coming so I- I...uh...wow." he sighed as she looked into his eyes and he could see the beautiful amethyst color of her own.

"W-what?"

"I-it's just that- that your eyes are so pretty."

A slight blush crept to her cheeks that she tried to cover up by pulling up her hood but was stopped by him. As he touched her hand he expected her to throw him off the roof, but she didn't. Growing even bolder he took both of them in his hands and pulled her farther out onto the roof.

"Gar-" she cried as he pulled her closer to him.

_She- She said my name!_ A smile a mile wide etched onto his face exposing that one fang that always crept out when he was happy, "Rea, um, so the food is really cold and I can make us something later, but uh, would you like to dance?"

"There's no music-" and just like that the sound of sweet nothings filled the air as he whisked her around the rooftop underneath the glowing moon and stars.

The two danced for what seemed hours on end, but had only been truly mere minutes basking in the others company, and in Gar's case her beauty as she radiated under the night sky and her eyes glowed a soft purple. Leading them over to the edge of the tower the two sat side by side and looked over the bay.

"You know Rea, I'm kind of surprised you came at all. I thought you hated me."

Turning to face the changeling the empath's eyes bunched together in confusion, "Beast Boy, I don't hate you. It's just sometimes you can be annoying and clumsy, and a few other things, but I never hated you."

A slight smile graced his lips and as he turned to her she turned away, "But the only reason I'm like that is because I don't know how to act in front of you. I just get all these feelings and stuff and, well…" he drifted off into silence. Looking down though he saw that mere centimeters kept their hands apart, taking one more leap of courage he placed his over hers and the two sat there until the sun came up. Neither one spoke, they just sat there enjoying the other one's closeness and simplicity of it all.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it, but I'm planning on coming out with another Teen Titans story that'll be much longer and AU, but not by much. So lemme know what y'all think. Also who'd like to see this become a full blown story, just so I know and can start some where with it.<strong>


End file.
